Knife and Paper
This article focuses on the interactions between Knife and''' Paper'''. Episodes Showing Friendship In The Crappy Cliff, Paper and Knife are the first people to show a relationship, as when MePhone4 mentions elephant feces, Paper asks what feces is, leading, Knife to explain what it means, grossing Paper out! In A Lemony Lesson, when only two people are left to pick onto teams, Knife says that they should pick Paper since "he's cool". During the lemon challenge, Knife tells Paper that they don't need to compete and instead they should watch "the best show ever": Desperate Housewives. Paper happily agrees, and the two watch on Knife's portable DVD player, very engaged in the show the whole time. In The Arena Of Death, Knife is bored and states that "it's no fun without Paper", showing that he misses him. Episodes Showing Conflict In A Lemony Lesson, Knife and Paper got the most votes, both of them at 3, tying them. MePhone4 says that this must be settled with a tiebreaker challenge, in which the two of them are on a large platform suspended over a lake (it is unknown how they got there), and the first contestant to fall into the lake below would be the first person eliminated from Inanimate Insanity. Knife asks Paper if he actually thinks that he can beat him up and pushes him off the platform immediately. However, Paper quickly grabs the pole just before he hits the water, which made Knife angry, and he started to drop objects on Paper. These included a bowling ball, an apple, Taco, and a dolphin. Still, Paper remained clinging on to the pole, surprised and annoyed at his friend's behavior. Finally Knife dropped a very large piano on him, which was the final blow that caused Paper to be the first eliminated contestant of Inanimate Insanity. In Double Digit Desert, Paper guesses that Knife got zero votes for rejoining. Knife yells back at Paper, threatening him to "come at him", which Paper declines to do. In Aquatic Conflict, Paper sympathizes with OJ, who is upset over Bomb betraying him. He states that he knows how he feels, referring to the piano situation from the second episode where Knife betrayed him. In The Great Escape, Knife falls into a lake and yells out to Paper for help. Paper pulls him out of the lake, but then gives him to MePhone, stating that he has "an old backstabbing friend" for him. In The Penultimate Poll, Knife votes for Paper in a rage, stating that he betrayed him in Episode 14, Paper gets mad and tells him that he wasn't doing anything, by stating he betrayed him in Episode 2. Knife is annoyed, being angered that Paper isn't over it, after 20 months. Paper states that dolphins still give him nightmares. ]] Trivia *Knife and Paper are voiced by the same person (Justin Chapman). *Knife and Paper have five letters in their name. *Knife and Paper are both flat. Category:Rivalries Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Friendships